Huele a peligro
by Sheymi
Summary: Ese abrazo que nos damos los dos cuando nos saludamos, ese beso que se escapa de mí cuando nos encontramos, huele a peligro estar contigo, existe un algo entre los dos esa manera de sentir que no es de amigos. (ThorKi)(songfic)


_Este fic surgió de la canción "Huele a peligro" de "La arrolladora banda el limón" La verdad no soy aficionada a ese género de música, pero como mi hermana menor si, pues no queda de otra que oírlo de vez en cuando. Esta canción en especial me gusto por la letra así bien se me ocurrió este pequeño fic ThorKi. Espero sea de su agrado. _

_Aunque la primera versión es de Myriam Hernandez - Huele a Peligro les recomiendo que no escuchen la cancion ya que puede que no les guste. Si ustedes no les importa adelante. _

_Los nombres que utilizo para las demás personas son irrelevantes, por eso ni me tome la molestia de describirlos._

_Para los que esperan futuro incierto aun no actualizo, solo esperen un poco mas n.n _

* * *

Hacía tiempo desde que había visto por última vez a Loki, ese día era la reunión por su cumpleaños y su acenso en la empresa. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de verlo, así que se adelantó entre la multitud y lo vio, conversando con un grupo de señores y una mujer de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, su esposa Sigyn.

Thor se adelantó hasta tomarlo por el hombro para que lo volteara a ver, una vez logrado su cometido, el pelinegro lo miro con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, por la sorpresa. Una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y se lanzó a abrazar al recién llegado, ignorando a los de su alrededor, este correspondió el abrazo efusivamente y dio un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendiendo a algunos presentes por el gesto.

"¿Cuándo has llegado? – pregunto Loki separándose de los fuertes brazos, que parecía no querer soltarlo.

"Hace una hora, vine directamente para acá.- decía el recién llegado mientras lo miraba a los ojos, deshaciendo el abrazo sin querer realmente.

_Ese abrazo que nos damos los dos cuando nos saludamos, ese beso que se escapa de mí cuando nos encontramos, huele a peligro estar contigo__, __existe un algo entre los dos__  
__esa manera de sentir que no es de amigos._

Loki adelanto al recién llegado un paso enfrente para que pudiera presentarlo con las personas con las que hasta un momento hablaba.

"Thor, te presento a mi jefe, Señor Carter. Y su esposa. Los amigos de la oficina, John y Freed.- decía esto mientras el rubio le daba la mano a los mencionados y estos le devolvían el saludo.- Y bueno, a mi esposa que ya la conoces.

"Un gusto volver a verte Sigyn, sigues igual de hermosa. – comentaba Thor mientras besaba la delicada mano de la mujer.

"Señores él es mi _"Hermano".- _comentaba Loki.

"¿Su hermano? No sabía que tuviera uno.- mencionaba sorprendido el señor Carter.

"Bueno, es que realmente no somos de sangre. Solo somos _"hermanos"_ por el hecho de que así lo quisimos desde niños.- aclaraba Thor.

"Oh. Bueno ya decía yo que no se parecían en mucho.- comentaba Fred.

Era verdad, Loki y Thor no guardaban nada de similitudes, por eso nadie les creía que eran hermanos. Pero les gustaba decirlo. Loki con su hermoso cabello negro, ojos verdes cual piedra preciosa, su piel nívea y suave, con ese cuerpo menudo pero firme. Y Thor con su cabello rubio largo, sus ojos azules cual manantial, piel bronceada y su cuerpo robusto lleno de musculatura bajo la camisa formal.

"¿Y Jane Thor? – preguntaba Sigyn, para romper el momento incómodo.

"Fue a dejar a Balder a su casa. En todo el camino no paraba de decir que quería ver a Svadilfari, así que creyó conveniente ir a dejarlo. Pero ya vendrá.

"Bueno nos pasamos a retirar, deben tener mucho de qué hablar.- decía el señor Carter por todos y se despedían de los tres. Una vez solos comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales.

_Ese rato cuando hablamos los dos esquivando miradas__, __que pensamos que la gente está ciega, que al fin la engañamos. Huele a peligro hablar contigo__, __porque olvidamos que hace tiempo__cada uno de los dos ya tiene un nido._

"Loki, recuerdas lo que te comente por teléfono. Será que me lo puedas mostrar. Necesito ver si es conveniente.- comentaba Thor mientras a Sigyn la llamaban para atender algunos asuntos. Era la casa de sus padres después de todo, debía atender a los invitados como la anfitriona, de la fiesta de su esposo.

"Sí claro, sígueme al despacho.- decía el pelinegro mientras se encaminaban por un pasillo, al despacho de la casa, mantenían una pequeña conversación con sonrisas y camarería, un pequeño teatro para las personas que los vieran en la reunión. Una vez llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Loki la abrió y cedió el paso a Thor.- Adelante.- dijo mientras ingresaba el rubio, Loki ingreso detrás de él, dándole la espalda para cerrar la puerta.

_Huele a peligro, el solo hecho de acercarme a conversarte, con el pretexto de que de algo quiero hablarte, __un solo paso en falso y nada ya nos puede detener._

Ni bien cerró la puerta cuando los fuertes brazos de Thor lo tomaron por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el pegando su pelvis contra el trasero de Loki, este dejo escapar un suspiro ante el contacto. Thor le comenzó a besar la nuca. Loki no aguanto más y se puso de frente, sin salir de entre esos fuertes brazos, para besarse apasionadamente.

Loki subió sus brazos hasta enredar sus finos dedos en el cabello rubio, demandando un beso más pasional, para compensar todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Thor bajo sus manos hasta ponerlas en los glúteos de Loki y apretarlos con deseo y pasión.

_Huele a peligro__, __ese deseo que se esconde en la mirada__, __el fuego atroz de una pasión desesperada__, __esa inquietud alborotada con el alma destrozada__huele a peligro.__  
_  
Ambos estaban perdidos en su acto apasionado, cuando escucharon pasos fuera del corredor y una voz. Sin duda la voz de Jane, la esposa de Thor. Loki se alejó del rubio, quien renuentemente lo dejo. Sus respiraciones algo agitadas, por el beso compartido.

"¿Trajiste tus llaves? – pregunto Loki mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y sentía esas manos tocando su trasero descaradamente.

"Nunca salgo sin ellas. – Dijo mientras intentaba besarle de nuevo.

"Déjame, pueden entrar en cualquier momento. – decía mientras se alejaba de los brazos ajenos.

"No me importa, es excitante. – Thor lo quería tomar nuevamente en brazos. Pero escuchado ambos unos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Thor? – pregunto una voz femenina tras la puerta antes de abrirla. – ¿Thor? –volvió a preguntar, pero no vio a nadie asi que salio de la habitación. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que tras las cortinas de gamuza, había una puerta que daba al jardín, donde dos siluetas corrian agarradas de las manos.

Jane volvió a la sala principal donde se encontraban los invitados, se acercó a Sigyn y a Frigga, la madre de Thor.

"¿Los encontraste? – pregunto la mujer mayor a su nuera.

"No. ¿Segura que estaban ahí, Sigyn?"

"Sí. Yo los vi yendo en esa dirección."

"Esos dos. No se les quitara nunca esa manía de escaparse. – decía con calma la madre de Thor, sonriendo maternalmente.

"¿A qué se refiere? – preguntaba Sigyn, si bien conocía a la señora Frigga nunca había platicado con ella más que un par de veces rápidas, después de todo Thor y su familia Vivian en la ciudad de Asgar, mientras que Loki y ella se quedaron a vivir Jotunheim desde que se casara con Loki.

"Siempre han sido muy unidos, desde que eran adolescentes cuando estaban en las fiestas y reuniones, se escabullían y se perdían durante horas. Regresaban hasta finalizar la fiesta, aunque siempre se les reprendía nunca lo dejaron de hacer. Porque ellos siempre se han querido mucho. – comentaba Frigga.- de hecho hasta llegue a pensar que… bueno, jajajaja – de reía de sus ocurrencias.

"¿Qué? - preguntaron ambas mujeres interesadas.

"Bueno, llegue a pensar que ellos eran algo más que amigos. Nunca salieron con nadie hasta que Thor te conoció Jane y de ahí Loki te presento a ti Sigyn. Tal parecía que ninguno se quería quedar atrás."

Las tres mujeres se reían, ellas sabían sobre la relación tan especial que los hombres mantenían. Después de todo gracias a eso ninguno de los dos se perdió interiormente, en el horrible lugar donde se conocieron.

Thor y Loki a sus tiernos diez y nueve años respectivamente, fueron secuestrados junto con varios niños más. Serian vendidos y ocupados para varios experimentos, al parecer en los seis meses en los que estuvieron secuestrados, ellos dos se mantuvieron unidos. Cuando Odín y Laufey, padres de Thor y Loki los encontraron, se dieron cuenta que no podían separarlos ya que ambos habían hecho una conexión especial para aguantar las cosas que en ese lugar les hicieron. Los llevaron a evaluar con especialistas y ellos les dijeron que sería un suicidio para los niños separarlos en ese momento, así bien decidieron mantenerlos juntos un tiempo vivirían en Asgard con Odín y su esposa y un tiempo con Laufey en Jotunheim. Hasta que recuperaran sus vidas.

Su relación creció, sus mentes se curaron. Así como sus cuerpos y sus almas. Ya no necesitaban estar tanto juntos, pero les gustaba estarlo. Cuando entraron en la adolescencia se dieron cuenta de otros sentimientos más fuertes, que los llevaron a mantener una relación amorosa en secreto.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que en la universidad tuvieron que separarse, ya que no iban a estudiar lo mismo. Thor se quedó en Asgard y Loki se quedó en Jotunheim. Se veían esporádicamente en ese tiempo, pero Thor se sentía solo, ese día la tristeza, soledad y el alcohol no fueron su mejor compañía, termino cayendo en la tentación con Jane, Loki se enteró tiempo después, su relación se rompió completamente, cuando Jane resulto embarazada y Thor se tuvo que casar con ella.

Loki se alejó durante dos años de Thor y así conoció a Sigyn, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Las cosas iban bien hasta que se reencontraron en una reunión hacía ya unos cinco años, los sentimientos de ambos regresaron con más fuerza y no los pudieron negar.

Así que mantenían esa relación peligrosa entre sus dos familias, cada que se lograban ver. Los excitaba cada vez más el hecho de que alguien los pudiera ver, se sentían como adolecentes de nuevo. Y ese día no fue la excepción.

Loki al escuchar los golpes de la puerta, jalo a Thor del brazo y lo llevo a la puerta oculta tras las largas cortinas para salir corriendo del lugar, rumbo a su escondite. Ese lugar el cual habían creado para ellos dos, ese lugar el cual estaba prohibido para todos excepto ellos dos y su amor prohibido. Un lugar donde se podían amar sin restricciones.

Thor abrió rápidamente la puerta, mientras ambos eran ocultados por la oscuridad de la noche. Una vez adentro y habiendo cerrado la puerta se entregaron en un nuevo beso lleno de amor. Un beso necesitado por ambos, compartiendo ese sentimiento tan fuerte que les llenaba el corazón.

Caminaron sin dejar de besarse ni un momento, hasta topar con la orilla de la cama. Ambos se comenzaron a quitar la ropa desesperados por el contacto de la piel del otro. Una vez desnudos comenzaron a amarse como solo ellos dos sabían, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, besando la piel expuesta, desde el cuello hasta el inicio de su clavícula.

Loki alejo a Thor y lo empujo en la cama para admirarlo, por su parte el rubio observaba el perfecto cuerpo de Loki bañado por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana alta. Ambos se miraron llenos de éxtasis, antes de que el pelinegro se pasara sobre Thor para que este lo llenara de él. Para que ambos saciaran ese deseo y desesperación de no poder tenerse siempre.

Se unieron como uno solo, en ese acto llamado amor, pero que se confundía con pasión, deseo y lujuria.

~~~ 0~~~~

Loki metió la llave en la cerradura tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, al ingresar a su propia casa. Después de todo eran las nueve de la mañana y no quería levantar a nadie.

Una vez adentro le hizo una señal a Thor para que se mantuviera callado. Aun no sabía que escusa darían para su desaparición de su propia fiesta.

"¡Papá! – gritaron dos niños mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

"No corras Svadilfari. – regañaba Loki al tomar a su hijo de cinco años en brazos.

"Balder, tu tampoco. Debes dar un buen ejemplo.- decía Thor al levantar a su hijo de siete años.

"Cariño! – jane aparecía de la sala y tras de ella venían Sigyn y Frigga.

"Les dije que aparecerían. – decia calmadamente la señora Frigga mientras veía como ambas mujeres saludaban, de beso, a sus esposos y tomaban en brazos a sus hijos.

"Vamos a desayunar.- decía Sigyn mientras todos se encaminaban a la cocina, dándoles la espalda a los recién llegados.

Thor vio como las mujeres se perdían en la puerta de la cocina y antes de que Loki las siguiera lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo hacia él y le dio un ligero beso en la boca, haciendo que este se sorprendiera ante la acción. Lo que provocó una sonrisa triunfante en Thor.

"Me gusta el peligro. – le dijo mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la cocina.

Loki lo miro molesto y antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina jalo a Thor lo pego en la pared y le dio un beso apasionado colando su lengua en la cavidad del otro, un beso que no duro lo suficiente pero que dejo a Thor con dificultad para respirar.

"No me tientes, porque aquí el único que saldrá perdiendo serás tu… - fue lo único que dijo antes de ingresar a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

Thor solo se quedó viendo la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa boba. Sí, siempre que estuviera junto a Loki podía sentir el peligro rondando cerca.

* * *

_Aunque no me gusta el hecho de que engañen a sus esposas, no pude evitar imaginarlos en esta situación. La verdad no es correcto que hagan eso u.u pero que puedo hacer si ellos asi quieren vivir. _

_Espero que se separen no es correcto que las engañen! _

_Sobre si se preguntan porque no escribí lemon, bueno la verdad ya me siento bastante mal por el hecho que están casados con hijos y hacen esas cosas jajajaja bueno eso es una la otra es porque en verdad no tenía cabeza, además es un acto de amor y entrega, no creí conveniente un Lemon explícito y salvaje. Pero lo tendrán en Futuro Incierto ~~ Como en "El club de Loki", "El pecado del amor" y "sin nombre" xD jajajaja es que aún no tengo un nombre, de los cuales aún no publico tres._

_La canción "Huele a peligro" "La arrolladora banda el limón" *es banda* _

_Es banda asi que si no te gusta te recomiendo que primero escuches la versión de Myriam Hernandez - Huele a Peligro watch?v=nty6K5AXjA0&feature=kp _

_La pag donde puedes ver mas de mis trabajos Sheymi Fanfic's en facebook, pueden pasar al link en mi perfil igual que el de A__mor Yaoi donde estoy y publico todos mis demás trabajos. _


End file.
